The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thalictrum petaloideum of and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Ghent Ebony’. Thalictrum ‘Ghent Ebony’ is a deciduous plant grown for use as a landscape plant.
Thalictrum ‘Ghent Ebony’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of an unnamed plant of Thalictrum petaloideum in March 2011 in Hantay, France. The male parent is therefore unknown. The new Thalictrum was selected as a single unique plant in spring of 2012.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristematic tissue under the direction of the Inventor in May of 2015 in Rijswijk, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by tissue culture and division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.